Bestias de la medianoche
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Tras ser salvada por uno de sus enemigos, Aerith, la hija del vampiro jefe Vincent, es obligada a casarse con Zack,pero lo que nadie sabe, es que se ha enamorado de Sephiroth, un temible licántropo. Cloud y Tifa intentaran disuadirla para evitar lo peor..
1. Chapter 1

Desperté de un sueño. Era lo más parecido quizás a una pesadilla. Estaba dentro de un bosque, sola, e intentando por todos los medios encontrar un lugar fijo por donde ir. No había nada. Absolutamente nada. Mis ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad. Comenzó a llover. Ahora mi pelo castaño estaba completamente pegado a mi cara. La lluvia resbalaba por mi rostro, haciendo de mis facciones algo salvaje. Mis ropas estaban empapadas, y la espada que llevaba entre mis brazos había desaparecido. Me encontré desprovista en medio de la nada, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que si alguien intentase atacarme, me defendería. Oí pasos entre los árboles, una figura gigantesca que hacía que mi corazón se pusiera en un puño. Permanecí inmóvil, durante unos minutos, observando desde lejos. La figura fue tomando una forma más pequeña, y fue acercándose más y más hacia mí. Casi sin darme cuenta, la tenía en mi espalda. Alguien clavaba sus ojos en mí. Podía oler el ambiente. Podía oler a la criatura que estaba tras de mí. Poco a poco giré la cabeza, sabía que esa criatura era uno de mis peores enemigos, y si no acababa yo con ella, lo haría ella conmigo. Miré hacia atrás. Desapareció. No había nadie. Pero mi instinto me advirtió de nuevo, que esta vez la criatura estaba delante mía, observándome. Ahora tenía forma humana. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Dentro de la oscuridad del bosque y de la lluvia, ambos relampagueaban con fuerza y furia. Los míos eran de un verde intenso. Como el resplandor de una luz fuerte y consistente. Los suyos tenían forma animal. Brillaban como los ojos de un felino en mitad de la noche. Su larga cabellera cubría su cuerpo que estaba completamente desnudo. Su piel estaba llena de cicatrices, sangrando. Me toqué uno de mis brazos. Había una herida descomunal. Perdía mucha sangre y si no encontraba pronto algo con lo que sostenerme, me desmayaría. De pronto me dí cuenta de que yo tambien estaba herida. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de mordeduras y cicatrices. Para un vampiro la hemoglobulina era algo que no podía perderse, sino encontraba alimento desfallecería y mis heridas jamás se curarían. Sentí caerme al suelo, cerré los ojos, mis colmillos se marcaban y mis ojos resplandecían, casi hasta el último aliento. La criatura se acercó hacia mí, y estaba convencida de que acabaría conmigo. Éramos enemigos de por vida. Su cabellera plateada resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Se colocó a mi lado y me miró intensamente de arriba abajo. Yo no podía moverme y él me observaba, como en un juego enfermizo en el que el león jugaba con su comida antes de acabar lo que había empezado.

Ahí acabó el sueño. Desperté con el sudor perlando mi frente. Ya era hora de levantarse. Era medianoche. Oí las incesantes llamadas a la puerta de mi habitación, preguntándome si me encontraba bien, por lo que debí imaginar que había soltado un grito en mi sueño. Vestí mi ajustada ropa y cojí mis armas, entre las que se encontraba una espada de plata. Mi habitación estaba en la torre más alta de la mansión. Dejé que mi pelo cayese libremente sobre mi cara y me acerqué hacia la ventana donde permanecí en posición hasta que me diesen la orden. Miré hacia un lado. Cloud y Zack estaban aún más arriba de la torre de mi alcoba. Zack hizo una señal con el brazo y caímos intencionadamente. Mi abrigo se movía con el viento pareciendo que volara. Cuando caímos al suelo los tres, esperamos porYuffie. Quien llegaba minutos después. Yo regía el escuadrón de los guerreros de la muerte. Toda la fortaleza estaba a mis órdenes. Nosotros salíamos y dábamos caza a aquellos que era nuestros enemigos. Los licántropos. Aunque las objeciones de mi padre Vincent, el más sabio y anciano de nosotros, pretendían que me alejase de la batalla, pues tenía un miedo terrible a perderme por culpa de esas bestias. Nuestro odio viene regido por el pasado, la época en la que asesinaron a mi madre. Nunca me había permitido preguntar más explicaciones, pues indagar en el pasado estaba prohibido.

Salimos de la fortaleza y nos dispersamos por el bosque.

Entramos en un profundo claro, rodeado de árboles por doquier. De pronto, Zack oyó un rugido y empuñamos nuestras espadas. De los árboles salieron miles de licántropos. Los habíamos capturado hasta el borde de la extinción, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese tantos? No sé si entre los pocos que éramos lograríamos acabar con ellos. Cloud se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, él y Zack portaban espadas descomunales, y hicieron pedazos a unos cuantos. Yuffie lanzaba sus oritsuru de plata, mientras que yo me las apañaba para, con mi velocidad especial atravesarlos con mi espada para luego decapitarlos. Uno de ellos se abalanzó mordiéndome un brazo, y Cloud, mi guardaespaldas le asestó un golpe a poco, consiguieron que nos dispersáramos del todo, quedando yo completamente sola y desprotegida. Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. No veía a ninguno de mis aliados. Comenzó a llover, esto me recordaba al sueño que había tenido esa misma mañana. Dos licántropos salieron de entre las sombras y me desgarraron el pecho y otro me mordió en una pierna. Mi espada salió despedida, y yo quedé completamente expuesta al peligro. Perdía mucha sangre, y si no me alimentaba de sangre, moriría por hemorragia, ya que era incapaz de recuperar mis heridas sin hemoglobulina. Oí una especie de silbido que hizo que mis dos licántropos agresores desapareciesen de mi vista. Pronto apareció una sombra, igual que en mi sueño, un licántropo descomunal, que poco a poco se desprendió de su forma animal para volver a su forma humana. Quedó expuesto ante mis ojos. Tenía el pelo plateado inmensamente largo, y sus ojos desprendían el brillo de los felinos. Me desplomé en el suelo, iba a morir desangrada, o peor, él me mataría y me despedazaría de la forma más cruenta. Mis ojos se iluminaron más, y mis colmillos permanecían en posición de ataque. Se acercó a mí. Fui cerrando los ojos, no quería ver como me mataba.

-Adelante, mátame. Le dije yo mientras observaba la forma fría e intensa de mirarme. Sacó sus colmillos de hombre lobo y giré mi cabeza para no ver como me despedazaba el cuello, aprteé los ojos con fuerza, y cuando volví a abrirlos, ví como levantaba su propia muñeca y se asestaba un mordisco descomunal. ¿pero, qué estaba haciendo?¿Formaba parte de algún ritual licántropo que yo desconociera?

Acercó su muñeca ensangrentada a mi boca, ¿Quería alimentarme? Lo miré una última vez, y aferrando fuerte su muñeca comencé a beber de su sangre. Sangre de licántropo. Poco a poco me fue devolviendo mis fuerzas.

Un grito ahogado pronunciando mi nombre salió de la maleza. El licántropo se levantó deprisa observando hacia los árboles. Lo miré para ver como se clavaba en su pecho un oritsuru de plata, perteneciente a Yuffie. La luna llena salió y su luz iluminó al licántropo, haciendo que recobrara su forma animal y encarándose hacia Yuffie, pero al oír el grito de Cloud y Zack que aparecieron de la nada, el licántropo me miró una última vez antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

-¡Aerith!

Zack y Cloud cogieron mi cuerpo ensangrentado para cargar con él hacia la fortaleza, aunque estaba viva, de milagro. La pregunta que circulaba en mi mente esos momentos era ¿Porqué ese licántropo me había alimentado?¿De verdad quiso salvarme?¿Y si no eran tan malos como me habían hecho creer? Me Lamenté profundamente por Cloud, ya que como mi guardaespaldas y confidente, sería él quien cargase con la culpa de mi padre Vincent. Lo miré una última vez mientras su rostro permanecía serio e impasible, como era costumbre en él. Yuffie me sonrió, y Zack permanecía tan cayado como Cloud. Había que darse prisa en regresar a la fortaleza antes de que amaneciese, o todos moriríamos por los intensos rayos de la luz del sol esa misma noche.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal?Hace ya tiempo que quería hacer una cosa así, de Sephi y Aeris. Ya me diréis lo que os parece, porque debido a que el capítulo del psicólogo va a ser el último, puedo seguir con esta historia y con la otra de las nubes.**

**Espero vuestros reviews ah!!y esta historia no está basada en crepúsculo, sino en underworld, que es una de mis pelis favoritas. Gracias a Nyanda x empeñarse en q hiciera esta historia tb. Te lo agradezco, y haber si sigues con la tuya. **

**Ah!Y aquí si saldrá Tifa en el próximo. Nos leemos!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegúe al castillo y la mayoría de mis heridas habían cicatrizado. Apenas me dió tiempo a descansar, puesto que fui llamada ante mi padre, y llevada allí junto a Cloud.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! Gritó mi padre.

-¡Has desobedecido mis órdenes!¡Te dije que no salieses de la fortaleza!¡Tu lugar está aquí!Arriesgas demasiado como para que tu padre lo pase por alto. Deja que se encarguen los demás guerreros de la muerte.

-Tambien puede ocurrirles algo a ellos. Dije yo intentando defenderme.

-Pero ellos no son mi hija.

-¡Cloud!

Cloud levantó la cabeza realmente asustado.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-No vuelvas a permitir que me desobedezca, y si lo hace, por lo menos intenta disuadirla de sus ideas, ¡Prohíbele ir al bosque! O si no…tu cargarás con las consecuencias!

-Padre, no ha sido culpa suya…Comencé yo.

-¡Silencio!

-Cloud vete de aquí, tengo que hablar a solas con ella.

Cloud hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con mi padre.

-Querida hija, sabes que lo hago por tu bien. No me perdonaría el que te ocurriese algo. Y ahora, déjame que hable contigo.

Mi padre tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Zack, me ha pedido hoy tu mano en matrimonio.

La expresión de mi cara cambió completamente.

-Es un gran guerrero, y se ha enamorado de ti, y a partir de ahora, será él quien dirija a los guerreros de la muerte. Espero que aceptes su decisión.

-Padre, yo no….

-Querida hija quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes, piénsatelo, pero no espero un no como respuesta. Ahora vé a tu habitación.

Salí por la puerta completamente enfadada, ¿yo?¿casarme con Zack Fair?Era una idea que se me antojaba ridícula. Yo no tenía intención alguna de casarme, y mi padre se negaba a escuchar mis palabras. Me encerré en mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo y me senté en la cama. Pensé en cuando estuve en el bosque a punto de morir. Y toqué el medallón que mi padre me había entregado siendo una niña. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a decidir por mí misma?

Alguien llamó a mi habitación.

-Mi señora, soy Cloud ¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante.

Cloud entró en mi habitación. Era la persona más digna de confianza que tenía en mi mano. Le ofrecí asiento junto a mi cama, y haciendo una reverencia, aceptó. Siempre que tenía que hablar con alguien, era él, o quizás su prometida, Tifa. Él siempre ha cuidado de mí desde que éramos niños. Lo he respetado profundamente y he confiado en él.

-Mi señora…

Tomé sus manos y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y realmente hermoso.

-Cloud, sabes que siempre he podido contar contigo.

-Si mi señora.

-Mi padre quiere que me case…con Zack Fair.

-Zack..¿Os ha pedido la mano en matrimonio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno en realidad deberías considerarlo mi señora. Es un valiente guerrero.

-Sé que tambien es amigo tuyo. Pero tambien es prepotente y arrogante. Y odio que los demás decidan por mí.

-Pero mi señora…igual esta opción deberíais reconsiderarla. Él cuidaría entonces de ti mejor que yo.

-No deseo que nadie cuide de mí….soy realmente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. ¿Sabes? Tifa tiene verdadera suerte de teneros como prometido.

-Gracias mi señora.

-Tú y ella sois mis mas personas dignas de confianza. La verdad…es que os envidio.

-No os comprendo…

-Vosotros podéis decidir a quien amar. Sois libres de ello. En cambio yo tengo que aceptar lo que mi padre diga…

-En cierto modo os comprendo. Pero no dejéis que esta decisión influya en vos.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Mi señora?

Era la voz de Tifa, la hice pasar a la habitación, a quien no le extrañó que Cloud estuviese conmigo, pues estaba acostumbrada a que le pidiese su consejo, sobre varios asuntos.

-Mi señora, os traigo este vestido por orden de vuestro padre. Quiere que os vistáis para esta noche. Será una cena con vuestro prometido.

-No deseo ir….Dije yo girando mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

Cloud se levantó de mi cama, y despidiéndose de mí, besó a su prometida en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación. Dejando a Tifa conmigo.

-Tifa, tengo que contaros algo.

Sus ojos color rubí desprendían un brillos anormalmente intensos. Se sentó junto a mi lado a escuchar mis palabras, pues había cosas que sólo le contaba a ella.

-Anoche, cuando estábamos en el bosque…sabéis que casi muero desangrada….

-Si, tengo constancia, Cloud me lo contó.

-Creo que…un licántropo me salvó la vida.

-No!¿Cómo puede una bestia salvaros la vida? No razonan, no piensan, son bestias salvajes.

-Lo sé, pero, él…era diferente. Me dio su sangre cuando podía haber muerto desangrada en el suelo, en vez de atacarme.

-Quizás eso que vísteis fue producto del delirio, deberíais descansar un rato, ya está anocheciendo.

-Quizás tengas razón Tifa.

Tifa me hizo una reverencia y salió de mi habitación, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a quedarme, y mucho menos para cenar con Zack. Cogí mi espada y mis armas y abrí la ventana de la torre en la que estaba mi habitación, oí a Tifa tras la puerta hablando con Zack.

-Está dormida mi señor. Creo que sería mejor que la dejáseis descansar un rato.

Tras oír como ambos se alejaban de la puerta de mi habitación, salté por la ventana. Cuando llegué al suelo, me escondí entre las sombras, para que la guardia no me viese. Ensillé mi caballo y monté en él, y salí hacia el bosque sin que nadie me viese.

Llegué al mismo claro donde había estado la noche anterior, aunque esta vez estaba sola. Tenía curiosidad por ver al que quizás me había salvado la vida. Sin hacer ruído bajé del caballo. La noche estaba demasiado calmada. Ni un ruído. No había luna llena, aunque eso ya daba igual, puesto que algunos licántropos eran sangres pura y no podían volver a recuperar su forma humana. Tambien he de decir que estaba cerca de la fortaleza, y que siempre podía huir hacia allí con la esperanza de que mis congéneres les disparasen desde los muros de la fortaleza, así que los licántropos temían acercarse demasiado a los muros de la ciudad.

Desenvainé la espada y empecé a practicar con un árbol. De repente, oí un ruído que hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta. Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía a uno de ellos detrás de mí. Me dí la vuelta poco a poco dirigiendo mi espada de plata hacia donde estaba él, pero cuando me dí la vuelta, el sujetó mi espada en el aire, impideiendo que le asestase una estocada. Cuando le ví apenas pude moverme. En mi vida había visto un licántropo tan hermoso como aquel. Su pelo plateado centelleaba en mitad de la oscuridad del bosque. Sus ojos eran verdes y fríos pero su mirada me atravesaba la piel. Su pecho musculoso y su altura bastante descomunal. Me miraba como si me hubiese calado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Era él, no había sido producto del delirio, ahora que lo tenía delante de mí, sabía que existía, y que no había sido un sueño.

-Suéltame. Le ordené haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para soltarme de su brazo.

Él sonrió y soltó mi brazo., entregandome en mano mi espada.

Yo lo miré sin comprender nada.

-¿no vas a atacarme? Pregunté yo con cierta curiosidad en mi voz.

-No está en mi naturaleza atacar a un vampiro desprotegido. Y menos siendo una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? Ten mucho cuidado licántropo en escoger tus palabras. Sino quieres que corte tu cabeza.

Él sonrió despreocupado.

-No me refería sólo a eso sino a que estáis sola. Aunque los vampiros creáis que somos bestias no está en nuestra naturaleza atacar a los vampiros cuando están sólos.

-¡No estoy sóla! Hay una hueste de vampiros a mis órdenes que esperan mi señal para atacar. Evidentemente aquello que le conté era mentira, pero si pretendía matarme era la única manera de distraerlo si quería huír hacia la fortaleza.

-Pues si no estáis sola, creo que mis sentidos están fallándome, puesto que no me llega a mi olfato la sangre de vampiro más que la vuestra.

Intenté cogerle desprevenido asestándole un golpe con la espada, pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le pregunté con cierto temor.

-¿Fuiste tú el que la otra noche me alimentó?

Sonrió despreocupadamente, y al cabo de un rato asintió.

-¿Porqué?¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Ya te he dicho que no me aprovecho de las situaciones para matar vampiros indefensos. Quiero una lucha justa.

-¡Luchemos pues!

-Si gano ¿Me diréis vuestro nombre? Me preguntó él.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Él sacó una espada de unos dos metros y medio. Parecía como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento para enfrentarse conmigo cara a cara, y comenzamos a luchar. Al principio iba ganando él, quien se libró de mi espada arrojándola al suelo y el filo de la suya quedaba a dos centímetros de mi cuello. Con un ágil movimiento de pies, levanté la mía del suelo y volví a colocarla en mi mano, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando fuí yo la que le desarmé.

-No te muevas. Le advertí. Él seguía sonriendo, lo que me causaba cierto desconcierto. Podía matarlo ahora mismo si quisiera. Pero oí un ruído hacia un lado y al girar mi cabeza, hizo que él cogiese mi espada y agarrase mi brazo por detrás, poniendo mi misma espada en mi cuello. Mis ojos brillaron y saqué los colmillos. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi mejilla y enterró su olfato en mi pelo.

-¿Vais a decirme vuestro nombre ahora?

-¿Le preguntáis el nombre a una mujer sin querer dar el vuestro primero?. Era indescifrable lo que ese licántropo me hacía sentir.

Me soltó y me arrojó la espada, y envainó la suya.

Oí un grito pronunciando mi nombre. Parecía la voz de Cloud, seguramente se había dado cuenta de mi escapada, debía volver antes de que mi padre se enterase.

El licántropo se acercó a unos árboles y me entregó las riendas de mi caballo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Le pregunté yo.

-Él sólo se limitó a sonreír pero no contestó a mi pregunta. Al poco, desapareció entre los árboles.

Yo intenté seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que Cloud se acercó a mí.

-Aerith, ¡vámonos!Si se entera vuestro padre Vincent que os habéis escapado…no quiero ni pensar lo que nos ocurrirá a los dos. Y menos si a ti te pasa algo. ¿Aerith?

Apenas le había escuchado pues mi vista permanecía fija donde él había desaparecido.

-¡Aerith!

-Lo lamento, Cloud. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Se subió a su caballo, envainé mi espada e hice lo mismo que él. No s alejamos de allí.

Alguien observaba entre los árboles.

-Aerith….ya nos veremos. Dije escondido entre los árboles.

**Respondiendo a reviews.**

**Nyanda: Bueno siento que aquí haya Cloti, sé que no te gusta pero es lo que se me ocurrió ya que esta historia es aeriseph. Jeje Estoy deseando de leer las tuyas sobre todo esa nueva, haber cuando tengo el privilegio de leerla, jejeje, aunque no hace falta que sigas mis ideas hazla como tú kieras, ya sabes q a mi no me parece mal como la hagas. Es tu fic y lo haces como kieres. Bsos**

**Tamborilero:Si, bueno, aquí está Sephi de nuevo. Para serte sincera, yo he visto alguna vez lo de moonlight pero no me gusta muxo…ya te digo que la historia de vampiros que hasta ahora más me ha gustado es underworld, xq x si no lo sabías underworld está basada en un libro de hace muxíiiiiisimos años. Bueno, que me alegro de q te guste, aunq te adelanto q siento q en esta historia, Zack no va a estar precisamente encantador.**

**Sakae Kaze: Jejej tus reviews no fallan eh? Recomendación que te hago. Ve todas las pelis de underworld, sobre todo la 3 que se titula la rebelión de los licántropos, xq esa no es secuela, sino que va antes de la primera, es de cómo se enamoran Lucian y Sonya y si te has visto la 1º, ya sabes lo q pasa. Pero no en serio, es verdad q la 1 es la mejor, pero las demás para mi gusto tb merecen la pena, puesto q siguen la misma historia y el mismo patrón no es nada inventado. Por si no lo sabías, underworld está basada en un libro de hace muxíiiiiisimos años. Y x cierto, no me gusta muxo crepúsculo, de exo me he leido el libro de luna nueva y me parece una caca, además ¿Qué clase de vampiros Light son esos?La peli no es q estuviese mal, pero es para niñas xq lo único q le veo es los tíos q salen están muy buenos xq la historia te lo digo de adelanto, carece de la profundidad q tiene underworld. Además, parece q está un pelín plagiada. ¡Prefiero Harry potter!!es más original!!!Además seré rara, pero me gustan los vampiros y los licántropos hardcore, sangre, vísceras y esas cosas, eso sin contar los pedazo efectos especiales. Bueno me despido que me enrollo muxo y sino aburro. Bsos**

**Gracias x vuestros reviews y espero masssssss!!!nos leemos!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Cloud y yo nos dirigíamos al castillo, no podía evitar dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Era como si una parte de mi ser se hubiera quedado en aquel claro. Al llegar a la fortaleza, entendí porque Cloud había salido a buscarme.

Mi padre le había dado la orden. Lo comprendí todo, cuando al entrar en mi habitación, mi padre me aguardaba junto a Zack.

-Sé que Zack no es de tu agrado…pero creo que quizás deberías de concederle algo de tiempo Aerith….quizás puede que termine llenando ese vacío de tu corazón. Me susurró Cloud por lo bajo, antes de abandonarme allí con ellos.

Mi padre sonriente se acercó hacia mí.

-Querida hija, te hemos estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba paseando. Hay otras cosas que ocupan mi tiempo aparte de tener que pasarme los días encerrada en mi habitación.

Mi padre no notó el repentino enfado de mi voz, o si lo hizo no reparó en él.

-Os dejaré solos. Terminó por fin abandonando mi habitación y dejando a Zack sentado en mi cama. No sé que era lo que pretendía pero no tenía intenciones de nada…y mucho menos de estar con él.

-Aerith…verás…sabes que tu padre confía mucho en mí y…bueno….le he pedido tu mano y ha aceptado encantado….así que tenemos su permiso.

Mientras Zack parloteaba mi mente se iba hacia otro lugar….dislumbraba los ojos de aquel licántropo. Desconocía que era lo que me pasaba, pero algo profundo sentí en mi pecho. No podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos verdes, como los de una bestia tan fríos y profundos que al mirarme me hacían estremecer por completo. Mientras ideaba alguna idea para poder escabullirme de nuevo al bosque, Zack me preguntó algo haciendo que mi mente regresara a su lugar.

-¿Aerith?

-Si perdona…¿Qué decías?

No pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba haciéndole ningún caso cuando me hablaba. Se dirigió hacia mí y me tomó las manos.

-Aerith, dentro de una semana podemos celebrar nuestra boda. Mañana será nuestro compromiso bajo la aceptación de tu padre….¿Que te parece si esta noche dormimos juntos, mi futura reina?

_¿Dormir juntos?¿Yo con él?_

_-_Lo lamento Zack, pero esta noche me siento algo cansada y aletargada, me gustaría permanecer sola.

-Ya veo….Algo en su voz me decía que estaba desilusionado. Yo no tenía la culpa de no estar enamorada, ¿Porqué tendría yo que casarme con alguien a quien no amo?

-Entonces hasta mañana mi reina.

Intentó besarme en los labios pero giré la cara a tiempo para que sus cálidos besos terminasen en mi mejilla.

-Adiós Zack…

Salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Oí por el pasillo a Zack, como iba a hablar con mi padre.

-Está cansada esta noche…le he dicho que mañana será nuestro compromiso…

-Tranquilo, dale tiempo, Aerith es un poco testaruda, pero se le pasará en cuanto se dé cuenta de qué es lo mejor para ella.

-Eso espero….

Oí una llamada en la puerta de mi habitación, era Tifa. Solía venir a aconsejarme y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Yo solía contarle siempre todo lo que me sucedía, y ésta vez, no fue diferente.

-Mi señora….tengo entendido que mañana es vuestra fiesta de compromiso…con Zack.

Mi desilusionada mirada hizo que ella me mirase con preocupación. Me recordaba a la mirada de mi madre….ella siempre solía escucharme.

-Tifa…no deseo casarme…y menos con él.

Tifa me tomó las manos y se sentó junto a mi lado. De verdad me agradaban sus cálidas manos. Siempre lograba hacerme sonreír.

-Sé que al principio opináis así…pero con el tiempo…llegaréis a quererle algún día….como quiero yo a Cloud.

-Lo vuestro es diferente Tifa. Vosotros siempre os habeis amado, siempre habéis estado el uno con el otro, Zack no me ama realmente, sólo el trono de mi padre. No te confundas Tifa. Él sólo quiere usarme para que llegue a ser el rey de los vampiros….

Tifa. ¿Qué pensaríais si os dijera que anoche estuve de nuevo con aquel licántropo del que te hablé?

-¡Aerith!¡Estáis loca!¿Habéis estado sóla en el bosque con uno de ellos?

-¡No son como crees! Él es diferente….anoche pudo haberme matado, sin embargo sólo hablamos. Él fue el que me salvó la vida la otra noche…

Al contarle a Tifa mi pequeño secreto se mostró interesada en saber algo más.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé cual es su nombre. No me lo dijo. Él quiso saber el mío pero tampoco se lo dije. Luchamos a espada…y se fue antes de que Cloud me encontrara allí. Es….

-¿Y como es?

Tifa se mostró aún más interesada.

-Muy alto, atlético, su melena brillaba a la luz de la luna. Un intenso color plateado. Sus ojos como los de un felino en la noche. Verdes, fríos, e intensos…

Aerith ¿Os dáis cuenta de lo que ocurriría si vuestro padre o vuestro prometido se enterase de qué habéis estado sola con un licántropo?

-Si. Lo sé. Pero estoy harta de acatar órdenes. Esta noche volveré al bosque.

- Pero…mi señora…es demasiado arriesgado…y peligroso.

-Tifa, por favor…no le cuentes nada de mi secreto a nadie. Le dije tomándole de las manos. Ni siquiera…a Cloud. Sé que se preocuparía demasiado por mí, y tampoco quiero involucrarle en mis asuntos.

-Claro. Jamás contaré nada de vuestro secreto pero….prometedme que tendréis cuidado.

-Si Tifa. Lo tendré.

Mientras nos abrazábamos, por la ventana de la habitación reobservaba claridad, lo que suponía que estaba llegando el amanecer. La ventana era muy opaca, para evitar que los rayos del sol penetrasen en el castillo. Además, el castillo estaba construído dentro de las montañas y tras la fortaleza, para evitar que ninguno muriese por el sol.

-Que descanséis mi señora.

.Tú tambien Tifa.

Mientras abandonaba mi habitación y cerraba la puerta, cogí un vaso de sangre y me alimenté. Luego me dirigí hacia la cama, y me quedé completamente exhausta

-------

-_Sephiroth ¿Hacia donde vamos?_

_-Algunos de nosotros están heridos. Necesitamos alimentarnos de humanos._

_-¿Y donde vamos a encontrarlos?_

_-Creo que hacia el norte del bosque hay una finca. Y tambien hay ganado._

_-Estoy hambriento. Hace días que sólo he comido carne de vampiro._

_-Sephiroth. Aún no puedo transformarme. Creo que la última vez que luchamos con los vampiros me arrojaron algo._

_-No te preocupes Ángeal. Seguramente algo de plata ha penetrado en tus órganos. Cuando nos alimentemos intentaré sacarte lo que tengas dentro. No pienso dejar que te ocurra nada._

_-¿Y por qué tendríamos que escucharte? No sé porque estabas jugando la otra noche con aquella vampiro, y no me dejaste matarla. Tus caprichos van a costarnos muy caros, Sephiroth._

Observé a Génesis con rabia, y sin poder soportarlo lo agarré por el cuello y lo levanté.

_-Yo no soy como ellos. No mato porque siga órdenes de nadie. Yo soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones, Génesis. Además ella….es diferente a los demás._

_-¡Ella no es distinta a todos ellos!_

_Mientras yo esté al mando, harás lo que yo te diga. Quizás ella sea la clave…._

_-¿La clave para qué?_

_-Para terminar con esta guerra._

Mientras los demás me apoyaban en mi decisión, al ver como Génesis asentía con la cabeza lo solté. Apenas le había hecho daño.

_-Ayúdame Génesis._

Entre los dos conseguimos cargar con nuestro fiel compañero Ángeal, y seguir hacia la finca para poder después descansar. Muchos de nosotros lo necesitaban…

--------

Había anochecido. Podía sentir el ambiente. Supuestamente esa era la noche de mi compromiso. No tenía ningún interés en ir. Hice llamar a Tifa.

-¿Deseabais algo mi señora?

-Si. Invéntate algo. Voy a salir. Dile a mi padre que estoy indispuesta.

-Pero mi señora…

-Tifa…debo ser yo quien decida mi destino, no los demás.

-¿Vas a ver a ese licántropo?

-No sé si lo encontraré…aún así volveré dentro de un rato.

-tened cuidado…

Mientras envainaba mi espada y me ponía el abrigo, salté por la ventana. Esta vez no tomé mi caballo, pues sería demasiado arriesgado, me podrían descubrir. Busqué algún lugar donde los guardias no vigilaran, y escapé por encima de la muralla de la fortaleza. Corriendo como pude me dirigí hacia el bosque.

Llegué hacia el claro, que permanecía tranquilo como muchas noches. Me limité a escuchar la brisa de los árboles y me acerqué al arroyo. Oí a un búho repentinamente echar a volar, lo que quería decir que no estaba sóla. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-No deberías estar aquí sóla…Aerith.

Era él. Rápidamente me giré para observarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Siempre hay alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti. Para ser una simple vampiro tienes muchos guardaespaldas.

Me fijé en él. Era hermoso. Aunque Zack tenía una cierta belleza, era realmente incomparable a la suya. Sonrió.

-Dices que yo vengo sóla …¿Y donde están tus camaradas?

-En el bosque. Esperando a que les dé la señal para atacar.

-Entonces mis sentidos me fallan a mí tambien, porque no oigo nada.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta, con la que se iluminaban sus perfectos colmillos.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta….¿Porqué has venido tú sóla?

-Tu tampoco has respondido a la mía.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu nombre….no me lo has dicho. Sabes el mío pero yo no sé el tuyo.

-te contestaré cuando me digas porque vienes tú sóla todas las noches aquí.

-Voy a…casarme. Así que me gusta pasar tiempo sóla y sin que nadie me noche es mi fiesta de compromiso.

La sonrisa de aquel licántropo se desvaneció.

-¿Tú le amas?

Me miró fijamente, como si esperase una respuesta instantánea.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?

Él sonrió

-Si quieres estar tú sóla…y si dices que esta noche es tu fiesta de compromiso…pero en vez de estar preparandote estás aquí. Es evidente que no esperas tu matrimonio con demasiada ilusión.

Que perspicaz era….creía que los licántropos sólo se limitaban a atacarnos…que desconocían lo que era el amor…sin embargo…esto demuestra que no….Y fue justo en ese instante….cuando me dí cuenta de que en realidad me estaba enamorando de él.

-No me has dicho tu nombre. Insistí yo.

Él se volvió y sonrió. Clavó sus perfectos orbes en los míos.

-Sephiroth…

Aquel nombre resonó en mi cabeza como el éxtasis de la sangre humana.

Él se acercó hacia mí, lentamente, mirándome fijamente y tocó mi mejilla con una suavidad impecable. La acarició mientras yo cerraba los ojos, dejandome llegar por ese exquisito éxtasis.

Miré la luna en su alta posición creciente, y miré hacia la fortaleza.

-Debo irme ya…

-¿Volverás mañana? Preguntó él como un niño pequeño cuando se interesa repentinamente por un juguete.

-No lo sé….si mi padre Vincent se dá cuenta de que he salido….

-¿Eres la hija de Vincent? Él quitó bruscamente su mano de mi mejilla, dejándome confundida.

-Será mejor que él no te vea conmigo…dijo mientras se alejaba.- No sabes de lo que es capaz.

Desapareció entre las sombras dejándome aún más confundida, con el tacto de sus manos aún en mi piel. Me dí la vuelta y regresé hacia la fortaleza. Esa noche había comprendido que me había enamorado de un licántropo, y que aunque no albergaba esperanzas de que él sintiese lo mismo, no iba a seguir las normas de mi padre. No eran animales después de todo. Ni malvados, como nos había hecho creer. En ese momento comprendí, que la lucha entre los vampiros y los licántropos, estaba asentada sobre una gran mentira.

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda: Ya verás en el próximo lo que hay juju ya lo tngo pensado….Me alegro de que en este fic te guste como he puestoa Cloud y Tifa, aunque sé que haces mucho esfuerzo xq sé q no te gusta el cloti, no sufras…Esperemos que la cosa entre estos dos acabe bien. Xq no sé yo como hacerlo, y en cuanto a tus fics estoy deseando leer el nuevo, tiene pinta de q me mee de la risa. Bsos. Gracias.**

**Tamborilero: Zack va a hacer de las suyas, pero quizás tenga algo de razón….no me agradezcas lo del review q te deje. Lo ago encantada. Y que sepas que a mí Kate beckinsale q es la q encarna a Selene en underwold me encanta. Está super bien en el papel y bueno, el híbrido Michael tambien me gusta, ya que es él el que termina por darle razones para querer matar a Víctor. **

**En cuanto a lo de Cloud no he querido hacerlo que ande detrás de Aeris porque si no ya es mucho follón, además como esta historia tiene un enfoque distinto….gracias x tus reviews. Oye, Sakae me pregunta como se titula el libro antiguo de underworld, un amigo me dijo que se titulaba bestias de la noche, pero no sé, ¿sabes tú como se titula?**

**Sakae Kaze: Bueno, otra q no es partidaria del cloti,(yo tampoco, la verdad) Pero aquí lo hice así porque me cuadró, y xq es una historia completamente distinta, xq yo tb pienso q Cloud no ama para nada a Tifa, ya lo deja claro en advent children y kingdom hearts. En cuanto a lo del libro q me dijiste….vamos a ver un amigo me dijo que se titulaba bestias de la noche el antiguo, pero no sé exactamente. Sé que hay uno nuevo de Grez Cox pero está basado en la peli y se titula igual, o se underworld, pero esto mejor se lo preguntamos a tamborilero q parece saber. Y tienes toda la razó, crepúsculo es empachoso hasta matar. Encima es lentísimo y apenas hay acción. Además yo prefiero el gore de underworld jajaja y las pelis de tarantino. Bueno muchas gracias x tus reviews.**

**AquilesFair: Muchas gracias de verdad, y este fic está basado en la 3 de underworld pero que es anterior a las demás, la rebelión de los licántropos, que se basa en la historia de amor de Lucian y Sonya la hija de Víctor. Y si tienes razón, si no te hubiera conocido es un pedazo fic, pero no lo acaba…..ay!y tb el de dejame enseñarte de tenshi-aerith en cuanto a relaccion sephi-Aerith. Y tb me gustan como pareja mucho, ya que vi un comic q se titula secret innocence, q es de cuando se conocen aeris y sephiroth en los laboratorios shinra, y sephi ayuda a aeris y a su madre a escapar. Está mu bueno te recomiendo que lo encuentres y le eches un vistazo si te gusta esta pareja. Bueno me despido muxos bsos y gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche de la cena estuve completamente distraída. Ni Zack, ni mi padre, podían impedir que mis pensamientos estuviesen fuera de allí. Tanto mi padre como Zack hablaban animadamente, dejándome a mí a un lado. Como si yo fuera un segundo plato, Allí sólo importaban las conversaciones del reinado y me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera Cloud y Tifa que estaban a mi lado lograban mi atención. Tras varios intentos para comunicarse conmigo, me levanté chirriando la silla en el suelo, para que mi padre y Zack me prestasen un poco de atención.

-Aerith querida….¿Ya te vas?

-Voy a dar un paseo padre...si es que aún no lo tengo prohibido.

-Claro que puedes….pero no se te ocurra ir al bosque a ti sola.

Zack hizo un ademán de levantarse de la silla para seguirme, pero se lo impedí.

-Quedaros aquí Zack. Seguro que hay asuntos más urgentes que tratar con mi padre a acompañarme a pasear por la fortaleza.

Agaché mi cabeza frustradamente. Me sentía como una inútil a veces, como una princesa esclava que debía pasarse la vida escondida en su castillo. Me despedí y salí del gran salón. Sólo había un lugar al que podía ir….el claro del bosque.

Llegué allí y como todas las noches me senté junto al arroyo. Deseaba ver a aquel licántropo, tenía que ver a Sephiroth. Tras su extraño comportamiento de antes con respecto a mi padre necesitaba saber más cosas acerca de los vampiros, y estaba segura que él de algún modo me daría la respuesta, ya que de los labios de mi padre no la iba a obtener. Esperé y esperé, pero no había nadie. Ni un solo ruido que me hiciera sospechar que hubiese alguna manada de licántropos por los alrededores. Por un momento pasó por mi mente que quizás alguno de los guerreros de la muerte les hubieran dado caza, pero no podía ser. Sephiroth parecía un líder inteligente, además de fuerte, así que dadas las circunstancias, no había apenas posibilidad de que lo capturasen. Sabían esconderse muy bien.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y estuve dos horas junto al arroyo. Decidí tomar mi caballo y me fui hacia la fortaleza bastante frustrada.

Ya en mi habitación no quise hablar con nadie. Me rendí en la cama y dormí hasta la noche siguiente.

Habían pasado cuatro días y no lo había vuelto a ver. Ya no había vuelto a salir al bosque, así que mis allegados se quedaban más tranquilos. No tenía sentido salir al bosque a verlo si ya no estaba allí. Si se había ido para siempre y no lo había vuelto a ver.¿Qué habría sido de él?. Mañana sería mi boda con un hombre al que no deseaba. Largos fueron los días en los que pensaba en él. La corte preparaba mi boda con gran entusiasmo, aunque mi agonía no cambiaba,y mi futuro esposo comenzaba a perder la paciencia con las miles de excusas que le daba para no dormir con él.

-Mi señora…Me alegro de que recapacitarais en cuanto a lo de ir al bosque sola. Tifa me miraba con dulzura, mientras peinaba mis largos cabellos en el tocador.

Mis ojos resplandecieron de amargura, que supe disimular al girar mi mirada hacia Cloud que acababa de entrar por la puerta y esperaba a su esposa para acudir a su alcoba.

-Tifa, vé ya. Cloud te está esperando.

-Buenas noches mi señora. Saludaba Cloud desde la puerta con una reverencia.-Espero que estéis esperando el día de mañana con ilusión.

No respondí al comentario y me limité a permanecer en silencio.

-Zack…os hará feliz ya veréis.

-Quizás….dije yo.

Tifa y yo nos besamos en la mejilla mientras Cloud me besaba la mano y ambos con una reverencia me daban las buenas noches y salían de mi habitación.

Permanecí unos minutos mirándome al espejo y preguntandome quién era yo en realidad.

Me levanté de la silla y salí de la habitación con la ocurrencia de ir a la biblioteca y leer toda la historia acerca de los vampiros, aunque seguramente, ahí no estaría la verdad que yo estaba buscando.

Era medianoche cuando me dirigí a la torre más alta de la fortaleza. Contemplé las pinturas antíguas de vampiros de nuestra historia alzándose orgullosos contra los licántropos. En una bóveda, se encontraba mi madre, sonriendo junto a mi padre y sosteniéndome en brazos.

Algo oí a mi espalda, que me hizo girar bruscamente.

-Aerith…

Alguien susurraba mi nombre. Alguien a quien en ese momento no podía ver.

-¡Aerith!

Me giré y allí estaba él. Apoyado en una de las columnas que sujetaban la gran bóveda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Exclamé horrorizada.- ¡Si mi gente te vé aquí te matarán! ¿Cómo has entrado sin que te vieran?

Él sonrió y se acercó hacia mí, si contestar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Pregunté en un último esfuerzo por esperar a que me contestara. –Es demasiado arriesgado….

-Merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Dijo él mientras con su mano tocaba dulcemente mi mejilla.

Me aparté de él bruscamente, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-Desde hace días no te he visto en aquel claro. Dime ¿De qué te has estado escondiendo?

Él soltó una ligera sonrisa perfecta, con aquellos colmillos relucientes que incluso podían reflejar hasta la luz de mis ojos. Permaneció un rato en silencio.

-Algunos de los míos han estado heridos. He estado buscando la manera de refugiarlos hasta que se recuperen del todo. Aunque…he de confesar que cuando el otro día me dijiste que eras la hija de Vincent sentí temor por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sólo con que nos viese hablando…no tendrías ni idea de lo que él sería capaz de hacerte si se enterara.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí? Solté una sonora carcajada burlándome de su comentario.- ¿Qué podría hacerme mi padre dime?En tal caso el que estarías en peligro serías tú, no yo. Además, tampoco entiendo el porqué de tus preocupaciones, sé cuidar de mí misma. -Y sin tan preocupado estás de que nos vea, ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Entonces él me miró fijamente a los ojos, atrapándome en los suyos, penetrándome y dejándome sin respiración. Me quedé totalmente paralizada, mientras él se acercaba hacia mí, hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su respiración. Se quedó observándome a dos palmos de mi cara. Una extraña sensación de escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Porque desde que te ví no he podido dejar de pensar en tí.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos, pero por un momento me pareció que se llenaban de vida. Él se acercó aún más, pudiendo sentir su embriagadora belleza aún más de cerca. Me tomó por los hombros y poco a poco quitó mi abrigo con cuidado, arrojándolo al suelo. Acarició mi mejilla y comenzó a jugar con mi pelo entrelazándolo en sus manos. Nos miramos una última vez antes de fundirnos en un apasionado beso. Un beso que duraría toda una eternidad. Era un sentimiento tan gratificante el de besar al hombre del que me había enamorado.

Él fue quitando toda mi ropa con suavidad hasta dejarme en la más pura desnudez. Observando mi blanquecino cuerpo de porcelana me fue acariciando y besando, hasta quedar él en el suelo sobre mí. Luego comencé yo a jugar con él desnudándolo y besando su fuerte pecho con pasión. Hicimos el amor en el suelo de la bóveda. Y mientras disfrutaba de él, sonreía feliz al susurrarme al oído "te amo"a cada paso que daba. Tanta pasión había allí que hizo que mis colmillos se marcasen y mis ojos brillaran con intensidad justo antes de que acabara el juego.

Nos quedamos en el suelo tendidos, desnudos, ante las pinturas de mis antepasados, cuando él irrumpió en mis pensamientos.

-Aerith…vamos a irnos del bosque muy pronto. Buscaremos un lugar para refugiarnos y vivir en paz y libres. No deseo que ninguno de los míos vuelva a ser herido por los guerreros de la muerte.

-¿Irte?Le pregunté yo con tristeza en mi voz.

-Ven conmigo….Me dijo entonces él, haciendo que me quedase pensativa durante unos segundos.

-Mañana es el día de mi boda…Dije tendida en el suelo y mirando hacia una pintura en la que mi madre sonreía. Él, con algo de enfado se levantó del suelo hasta quedar sentado apoyandose sobre sus rodillas.

-Entonces ¿Sólo he sido un juego para ti?¡¿quieres que me quede aquí para complacerte? En su voz había algo de enfado.

-No…Me levanté hasta quedar sentada y lo abracé por la espalda mientras besaba sus hombros y su cuello.- Te amo más que a nada, y yo no deseo casarme por la fuerza. Sólo desdeo estar contigo. Le dije.-Me iré contigo.

Él sonrió y me besó en los labios de nuevo.

-Pero antes…necesito saber toda la verdad. ¿Por qué temes a mi padre? ¿Porqué ésta guerra con los licántropos?

-¿No te han contado ya la historia de tus antecesores?

-Si…pero sé que sólo han dado su versión. Yo quiero saberlo todo.

Él resopló y se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a pasear observando las pinturas mientras que se quedó un buen rato observando la de mi madre sonriendo.

-Hace tiempo….éramos esclavos de los vampiros. Vincent nos utilizaba para protegerlos durante el día. Éramos sus guardianes diurnos. Bajó la vista al suelo apretando los puños. Nos utilizaba para convertir en licántropos a humanos normales y corrientes, para ser sus protectores, ya que nuestra casta podía ser domada y esclavizada. Contra los que luchaba Vincent, son sangre pura, licántropos que jamás retornan a la forma humana. Son lobos, bestias, incapaces de razonar ni sentir.

Nosotros vivíamos de los despojos que nos arrojaban. Nos ponían un collar al cuello para evitar nuestra transformación, y si alguno se lo quitaba, corría el riesgo de morir a latigazos. Yo trabajaba aniquilando a muchos de los licántropos. Vuestra madre, Lucrecia, me quería como un hijo. Dijo Sephiroth mirando a Aerith a los ojos. Ella formaba parte de un clan de guerreros de la muerte, y una noche salió a luchar contra sus enemigos. Pero eran demasiados. Yo lo sentí. Por eso, me escapé de la fortaleza y fui al bosque a ayudarla. Me quité el collar arrancándolo con fuerza para poder transformarme, y pude impedir que llegaran hasta ella y la mataran. Pero cuando vuestro padre llegó, y vió que le había desobedecido, mandó mi flagelación, y posteriormente mi ejecución. Tenía pensado alimentar con mis despojos a otro de los míos. Lucrecia, que sentía aprecio por mí, me ayudó a escapar y pude llevarme a varios de los míos. Lo planeamos durante el día, para que los vampiros no pudieran seguirnos. Pero….Sephiroth apretó aún más los puños con fuerza.

Vincent se enteró de que su esposa nos había dejado escapar, le había traicionado, y él mismo la mandó matar cortándole la cabeza. Terminó Sephiroth.

-Cuando te miro...me recuerdas a ella. Terminó Sephiroth. Tú aún eras una niña.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, por la mentira de mi padre al contarme que habían sido los licántropos quienes mataron a mi madre, cuando fue él mismo el que lo hizo. Empecé a odiarlo por todo lo que me había estado ocultando, me levanté del suelo y me vestí.

-¡Aerith!!!!

-¡Voy a hablar con él y a solucionar esto!!!!Dije yo furiosa.

-¡No, no lo hagas!!No conseguirás que entre en razón. Además, ¿tienes idea de lo que ocurriría si supiese que has indagado en el pasado?

-¿Y qué puedo hacer en manos de ese monstruo? Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ven conmigo…y te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir.

-Espérame junto al arroyo de madrugada. Me iré contigo a donde tú vayas. Pero antes…debo recoger algunas pertenencias y armas…por si nos hicieran falta.

Él asintió y rápidamente salimos de la bóveda. –Tenemos el apoyo de los nuestros Aerith. No lo olvides, ellos nos ayudarán a escapar.

Mientras permanecíamos bajo la ventana de mi habitación tomó mis manos. No sin antes asegurarse que no había guardias.

-Ten cuidado amor mío. Me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, él ya había desaparecido. Me dí la vuelta y corrí a mi habitación.

Pero, de lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta, era de que unos ojos azules brillaban con furia en la oscuridad…..

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda:Hay q maja q eres!!!jejeej. Como ves Sephiroth y Aerith han tenido su noche de pasión hay hay hay. Me supongo que ya te imaginas quien los ha visto. Juju, yo no voy a decir nada pero no sé si esto acabará mu bien. Haber en cuanto a Zalera me parece que hacía un ataque que se llamaba muerte nv 5 o algo así que los mataba a todos los del grupo. Yo tuve la suerte de que a Vaan no le afectó, pero no recuerdo si es xq le tenía puesto algún objeto de protección o no sé. Pero bueno, si me enchufo al Messenger, te lo digo q creo q tengo x ai la guia solo hay q buscarla entre toda la mierda. Jajaja Ya tengo una de coña preparada muajajajajaja. Bsos**

**Tamborilero: Bueno, como ves ha pasado lo q todos seguramente os habréis imaginado. Haber ahora el que los ha visto que prepara…jajajaj. Q mala soy. He de decir q x si te interesa ya estoy preparando otro fic de coña y el prota va a ser Sephi x supuesto, aunq saldran tb de otros final fantasy(jeje me mola el experimento de meter a varios de final fantasy)Sólo diré que el título aún no está pensao pero espero q tenga el mismo éxito q la del psicólogo jejejeje. Bueno, bsos y nos leemos. Muxa suerte con la tuya!!!**

**Sakae Kaze: Bien bien(me lavo las manos)Para q veas q te e exo caso, que e alargado los capis, pero lo q me pasa es q no los ago muy largos no xq no kiera sino xq ademas de vaga se me va mucho la olla(tengo que dejar la marihuana)jajajaja. Lo último se me ha olvida el pin del móvil anda q como se me apague…bueno voy a lo mío. Ya estoy trabajando en otro fic de coña cuando termine éste, el prota va a ser Sephi y tb saldran de otros sobre todo Squall(lo siento te lo voy a robar)aún no sé ni como titularla, pero solo diré q sephi va a dar . Bueno, me despido no sin antes decirte q gracias x tus coments y espero tener el privilegio de saber q le pasaran a squall and company próximamente jejejej. Bsos**

**Aquiles Fair: Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic(me lo estoy currando jejeje)Bueno, ahora en serio, me alegro de q hayas encontrao el doujin q te dije xq la verdad es q a mi me gusto muxo el papel de bueno de sephi. X si kieres otro toy soldier, pero este es solo de Sephi y Gast, el padre de Aeris. La verdad es q la vida de Sephi ha sido tan depre q lo de ser malo se le perdona. Jejejej. Bueno xao y bsos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!!!!**

**Lo siento si ay faltas o se come letras xq ay veces q lo hace(tendrá hambre el ordenador)**

**Sephiroth: No he sido yo. Jajajaja eres mi marioneta.**

**Love Sephiroth:Anda majo, baja la masamune no siendo que mates a alguien.**

**Sephiroth:No hasta que no escribas que soy el mejor**

**Love Sephiroth:¿No te basta con el mote que me he puesto?**

**Sephiroth:¡No!!!!!!¡Me adorarás!**

**LoveSephiroth:Vale, vale, pero q conste q lo ago xq kiero xq tu eres sólo un muñeco y si te kito la espada esa de plastico no tienes nada. Además con esta espada no vas a matar ni a un hamster.**

**Sephiroth:Bueno pues cojo la de Cloud.**

**Love Sephiroth:Kedamos en las mismas…**

**Sephiroth:¡No digo la de juguete!!¡Digo la de madera esa que te hiciste para el disfraz!**

**Love Sephiroth:¿Y cómo piensas levantarla listo?**

**Sephiroth:En tu habitación hay un ejército de muñecos y todos son mis marionetas, hasta las invocaciones.**

**Love Sephiroth:¡Ryuk sálvame!!!**

**Ryuk: A mí no me metas.**

**Love Sephiroth:¡Cloud!!!¡Socorro!!!!**

**Cloud:Estoy en el baño….**

**Love Sephiroth:¿Aeris?¡Coño!¿Donde está Aeris?¡Yuffie, Vincent, Sora, Tidus, Yuna, Rinoa, Squall, yitan, Vaan, Ashe, Light, L, Misa, Rem, Lara, Kratos, Ranma, Akane, Goku, Vegeta…¡Ayudadme!!!**

**Kratos:Venga, yo te he hecho un cable.**

**LoveSephiroth:hAy gracias Kratos q majo eres!!!**

**Kratos:Toma la cabeza de la medusa y haz que Sephiroth la vea haber si se convierte en piedra.**

**LoveSephiroth:¿¿¿¿¿¿¿????????**


	5. Chapter 5

Llegué a mi alcoba feliz y sonriente, pero tambien con prisas. Tengo que reconocer, que no me paré a pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear, pero tal y como estaba, perdidamente enamorada de Sephiroth, no pensé en lo que podría pasar a continuación, sólo quería estar junto a él, y él quería estar junto a mí. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?Los vampiros se habían pasado toda la vida engañandome con sus viles y despreciables mentiras, y ahora yo me aliaría con quien se supone que eran nuestros enemigos….

Ya en mi habitación, recogí todo lo que dispuse necesario para mi escapada, mientras intentaba imaginarme como sería una vida libre con él, y si los de su manada me aceptarían…justo cuando me dispuse a saltar por la ventana para no crear sospechas, oí una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Vas a alguna parte Aerith?

Era Zack. Mi prometido. Estaba a poyado en uno de los respaldos de la cama con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria y fría, que al mirar me causó cierto temor.

-No te había oído entrar querido Zack.

-Lo lamento, ¿te he asustado?

Aunque no sabía que era lo que tramaba, su voz resultaba sarcástica y algo inquietante.

-no. Terminé diciendo. Iba a ayudar a los guerreros de la muerte. Inventé intentando que él se distrajera con mi mentira.

-¿Para que necesitas tantas cosas entonces?

Sin poder contestarle, él se colocó como un rayo y sin que yo lo viese detrás de mí y me tomó por el mentón.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas detesto querida? Me dijo entonces mirándome a los ojos con furia.

-Detesto que me mientan, y más viniendo de mi futura reina y esposa.

-¿Mentirte?¡No estaba mintiéndote!!Le grité yo con enfado y soltando su mano de mi barbilla. Entonces él se acercó de nuevo a mí, y me abofeteó la cara con tanta fuerza que hizo que me cayese encima de la cama.

-Te he visto…con él. ¡Un sucio licántropo!¡Me has traicionado maldita!!¿Cómo has podido?

Mientras yacía en la cama, las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro dejándolo completamente desencajado. Ahora Zack lo sabía, y mi padre no tardaría en descubrirlo…¿Qué sería de mí? Pero ya no me importaba, prefería morir a seguir viviendo en la mentira.

-Le amo…dije con voz entrecortada mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

La mirada de Zack se puso aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba, y se dirigió hacia mí, que seguía tumbada en la cama, y me tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, sin dejar que moviera ni un solo músculo del cuerpo. Acercó sus labios hacia mi oído y me susurró.

-Aún no se lo he dicho a tu padre ¿Qué opinaría de esto si se enterase que su queridísima hija ha estado con un licántropo? No se caracteriza precisamente por su bondad. Así que escúchame bien, Aerith. No volverás a verlo jamás. Ya me encargaré de ello esta misma noche, cuando le dé muerte. Tú serás mi reina y me amarás como yo te amo. Y guardaremos este terrible incidente como un secreto. Tu darás a luz a mis hijos que heredarán el trono de tu padre, y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo querida.

Me miró de arriba a abajo como si yo fuese un instrumento para satisfacerlo de sus más lujuriosos deseos. Mordió mi cuello con fuerza mientras comenzaba a tocarme los pechos con brutalidad.

-Ah!Lo olvidaba!!Si intentas escapar, tu padre lo sabrá, y entonces, morirás.

Mientras se levantaba y salía de mi cuarto dejandome tirada en la cama, oí como le daba la orden a los soldados para que vigilasen la puerta de mi habitación, y para que se colocasen debajo de mi ventana para vigilar que no me escapase. Con profundo terror eché a llorar porque en ese momento, mi amado Sephiroth correría un gran peligro.

-------

**-**_¡Sephiroth!¿Hacia donde vamos?_

_-Ya os lo he dicho. Salid del bosque si las cosas se ponen feas. Yo voy a buscar a Aerith._

_-¿Porqué confías en una vampiro?Es igual que todos ellos, no merece la pena. _

Agarré con furia a Génesis mientras lo apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol y lo levantaba por el cuello.

_-Ella no nos ha delatado Génesis. Confío en ella y sé que no les dirá a los guerreros de la muerte hacia donde vamos ni lo que pensamos hacer, ella es tan víctima de las mentiras de sus antecesores como nosotros._

_-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer Sephiroth?_

_-Vosotros salid del bosque, si las cosas se ponen feas os daré una señal. No estaréis sólos, Ángeal, tambien he reclutado a un ejército de sangres puras que estan dispuestos a ayudarnos. Volveré con Aerith cuando la luna esté más alta._

_-Confiamos en ti. _Dijo Ángeal apoyándome mientras se daban media vuelta y desaparecían entre los gruesos árboles del bosque. Me giré rápidamente. Tenía que ir a buscar a Aerith.

-----

Estaba encerrada en mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía salir y avisar a Sephiroth?

Mientras lloraba con más y más fuerza oí unos pasos fuera de mi alcoba.

-¡Dejadme pasar! Oí como ordenaba la voz.

-tenemos órdenes de Zack de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-¡Me dá igual lo que Zack ordene!¡Soy consejera de nuestra señora!¡Y tambien la que está haciendo los preparativos para su boda!!¡Si no me dejáis pasar os las veréis conmigo o con Cloud.

Parece que al final con tanta insistencia dejaron pasar a Tifa, mi más leal compañera y consejera, que al verme entre lágrimas acudió a consolarme.

-¡Aerith!!¡Mi señora!!¿Qué os ocurre?

Tifa se sentó al lado de mi cama tomando mis manos, mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-Zack….lo sabe. Él lo sabe. Dije entre lágrimas.

-¿Saber?¿De qué me habláis mi señora?

-Me ha visto…con él. Con Sephiroth, el licántropo.

-¿A qué os reféris con eso mi señora?

-Nos vió juntos…seguramente cuando hacíamos el amor.

-¡Pero….mi señora!¡Que locura es esa!

-Tifa, sé que es extraño de explicar pero por favor escúchame. Le amo. Iba a huir con él esta noche, pero ahora Zack lo sabe y vá en su busca. Quiere asesinarlo. Además, me contó algo sobre la historia de nuestros antepasados.

Poco a poco le fui contando a Tifa todo lo que Sephiroth me había contado acerca de los vampiros, de lo que hizo mi padre.

La cara de Tifa se tornó seria al escuchar toda la historia.

-No puedo creerlo…hemos sido engañados durante años…es terrible.

-¡Tifa por favor!!!¡Tienes que ayudarme!!

-¿Y qué queréis que haga yo?

-Tomad mi caballo, id al bosque, al claro donde está el arroyo, y decirle a Sephiroth que huya, contadle todo lo que ha pasado. Decidle que lo amaré, pero que tiene que escapar o lo matarán.

Mientras Tifa asentía y salía corriendo por la puerta de mi alcoba, rezaba porque todo saliese bien…

------

_Aerith estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Daba igual. No pensaba irme sino era con ella. Oí de pronto el cabalgar de un caballo dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba. Una figura encapuchada paró al caballo en seco y se dirigió hacia mí._

_-¡Aerith!!!Grité yo corriendo entusiasmado hacia ella, pero cuando llegué ella se descubrió la cara. No era ella. ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-¿Sois Sephiroth?Me preguntó la muchacha morena con larga melena y con una cierta belleza aunque realmente incomparable a la de Aerith. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, y su piel, algo más oscura._

_Antes de poder contestar a su pregunta, ella se arrodilló ante mí tomando mis manos._

_-Mi señor, soy Tifa la consejera de Aerith. Ella me mandó venir aquí para avisaros. Lo sé todo. Todo lo que le contásteis a Aerith sobre sus antepasados._

_-¿Qué sucede?Pregunté con cierto temor y levantandola del suelo._

_-Zack, lo sabe. El prometido de Aerith sabe de vuestra relacción. Aerith me ha pedido, que os diga que huyaís del bosque. Una hueste de guerreros de la muerte liderados por Zack se dirigen aquí a daros muerte. Ella está custodiada por guardias. Si se escapa, la matarán._

_-Llévame con ella._

_-Pero…mi señor…debéis escapar._

_-No me iré si no es con ella._

_-Por favor os lo pido. Zack es muy poderoso, más de lo que te imaginas, por favor, ella os ama y no desea que os ocurra nada._

_-No la abandonaré. Llévame a la fortaleza. _

_A Tifa no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a llevarme, pues sabía que yo jamás abandonaría a mi amada._

Subí a su caballo y nos dirigimos hacia la fortaleza.

------

Tifa tardaba demasiado. Yo no paraba de dar vueltas en mi habitación, intentando pensar si al final lo habrían capturado. De repente, oí un grito desde la ventana que me llamaba.

-¡Aerith!

Sephiroth estaba aguardándome. Fui corriendo hacia él y lo abracé, besándolo con pasión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?Le dije a Tifa que te dijera que te salvases y que huyeras.

-No podía dejarte.

Me dijo él antes de volver a fundirnos en un apasionado beso.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Me dijo él mientras recogía mis espadas.

-¿Y los guardias?

-Ya me he encargado de los de abajo, Tifa iba a por el resto.

Ambos escapamos por la ventana, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por Tifa. Sephiroth tomó mi mano y entonces un ejército de guardias se colocó a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es una trampa!!!Le grité a Sephiroth mientras intentábamos huir por las trampillas que estaban en el suelo. Sin embargo, no pudimos avanzar por ahí, ya que no dejaban de arrojarnos antorchas prendidas y barriles llenos de alcohol. ¿Pretendían quemarnos?

De un salto salimos de nuevo a la superficie, pero estábamos totalmente rodeados. Mientras intentaba deshacerme de unos cuantos, fuimos capturados y justo en ese instante, mi padre se colocaba delante nuestra.

-Sabía que Zack me sería muy útil. Dijo mi padre. Y por supuesto, sabía que tú, hija mía tarde o temprano escaparías. Así que os tendimos una trampa.

Sephiroth intentaba soltarse de las cadenas de su cuello y sus brazos empujando con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se volvían intensos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado….con esa bestia. Dijo mi padre mirando a Sephiroth con repulsión.

-¡Él no es una bestia!!!¡Vosotros sí!!¡Lo sé todo!¡Tú mataste a mi madre!!!¡Mataste a tu esposa!!!¡Tú eres la bestia!!!

Mientras mi padre me observaba con desdén y menosprecio se acercó hacia mí.

-La confusión te obnubila Aerith. Él te ha envenenado con sus mentiras.

-¡Él me ama!!!¡Y tú me has mentido durante toda mi vida!!!Le chillé a mi padre. Pero ya no quiso escuchar más.

-¡Llevároslos!!!Gritaba mientras nos llevaban encadenados a las mazmorras.

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda: **Bueno maja y aquí tienes otro capi más jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado, sólo q no sé si hacer que acabe bien o mal. Tengo que pensármelo. La verdad es q me ha costado, pero primero decidí seguir ésta xq es la más corta y la q antes voy a terminar para seguir con los otros fics asiq….bueno ya te lo habrás esperado puesto q como es casi igual q underworld….sólo q e metido algun cambio q otro. Jejej ahora me e enganchado yo aber si me paso el final 12. Ya me keda poco!!!A los espers q les den!!FIU es q tardan muxo los personajes en subir de nivel.. Bsos wapa.

**Tamborilero:**Bueno, sabemos que Zack en la realidad no es así, xq es mu majete, pero había q darle algo de gancho a la historia, lo he puesto como al Kraven jejejej, q x cierto me caia como el culo. Y si tienes razon, fue una manera mu rastrera de matar a Lucian en la primera, pero al menos es una película con sentido y cabeza q si se muere se murió no como en otras películas q el tio resucita hasta el cansinamiento.Y lo q mas me gusto, fue q a Víktor lo matase Selene y no Michael, ya q aunq el híbrido sea fuerte, tenía q ser ella kien vengase a su familia y además ser la única q sabe como se mataba a su vampiro alegro de q te guste y de tus reviews q nunca fallan. Bsos.

**Sakae-Kaze:**jo!!!!¿Q suerte eh? De vacaciones. Yo en eso no tngo suerte, esta semana se ha ido mis padres y estoy yo sola en casa, ya q yo tngo q currar y x eso no e ido. aunq me lo paso pipa jugando al buzz de la play con unos amigos. Espero q tngas unas felices vacaciones q asi se desconecta uno q da gusto en fin….No te preocupes x lo de los reviews tú pasatelo bien y disfruta. Ademas siempre se conoce a algun macizo, aunq claro, Squall es bsos!!!

**AquilesFair:** Me alegro de q busques las recomendaciones de los doujin q te dije, y el de toy soldier no te va a decepcionar si te gusta el personaje de Sephiroth. Yo de todos los q e visto(muchos son hentai o yaoi)estos dos me an gustado muxo, ademas de q Sephi es el mejor!!! Bueno, ahora te animo a q si te ha gustado las memorias de un psicologo, te pases x mi nuevo fic(lo sé soy mu plasta)Obsesivo compulsivo, q tb es de coña y el prota es sephi aunq algo cambiado….jejej bsos x cierto, si q tenias razon, ¿Cómo voy a petrificar a Sephi?Aparte de q tendra agujas de oro contra la petrificación, a Sephiroth no le afecta ningun estado alterado(es lo q tiene ser como un dios)pero el problema es q no tngo uno, sino dos Sephiroth y uno tiene un ala asik….Intentaré combatirlo con mi ejército de 4 clouds jajajaja

**PUBLICIDAD: Os animo a q os paséis x los fics de mi amiga Nyanda q son mu bonitos sobre todo si os gusta el clorith. El poder del corazón, claro de luna y el reflejo de la belleza(q haber cuando lo actualiza la tía)éste último es una preciosidad, si lo leéis, sabréis lo q os kiero decir.**

**Bueno bsos y nos llemos en el proximo q actualize.**


	6. Chapter 6

Y allí nos encontrábamos, en las mazmorras como miserables animales. Mi ropa había sido cambiada por harapos, como los de una vulgar esclava. Sephiroth, permanecía al lado de mi celda, apretando los puños y con los ojos llenos de rabia. Con sumo cuidado, me acerqué hacia él todo lo que pude, pues los barrotes que nos separaban no nos dejaban estar juntos. Le tomé su mano mientras me miraba con dulzura, pero sin dejar de estar enfurecido.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese ido. Así nada de esto habría ocurrido. Dijo él con un deje de desesperanza y lamentos en su voz.

-No digas eso. Le dije yo. Gracias a todo lo que has hecho hoy eres quien eres. Una persona libre. Jamás hubiera sabido lo que es el amor de no haberte conocido, ni hubiese ansiado tanto la libertad tras los muros de este castillo. No, no quiero conformarme con esta vida, yo tambien ansío la libertad de haber podido enamorarme de ti. Eres….lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Él me miró y por primera vez desde que nos encerraron, le ví sonreír.

-Aerith….me sacrificaría por ti. Tú me has hechizado. Si tuviese que morir hoy mismo…valdría la pena sólo por haberte conocido y haber rozado tus labios.

Mientras nos besábamos por última vez, alguien entró en las mazmorras.

-¡Mi señora!!!

Conocía muy bien esa voz. Era Cloud, que entraba con la cara completamente tapada e irreconocible.

-¡Cloud!!Lo llamé yo mientras intentaba sacar mis manos de mi mazmorra para unirlas con las suyas.

-Tifa me lo contó todo, pero no esperaba que fueséis encerrada.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis sobre mi padre….

-Si lo sé mi señora. Lo siento, pero Tifa me mantiene al corriente.

Sephiroth miró al rubio de arriba abajo, con un poco de furia en mi mirada, no se tranquilizó hasta que le conté que era uno de mis confidentes, el esposo de Tifa y que podíamos confiar en él.

-Los del consejo están decidiendo vuestro destino….intentaré espiar para ver donde os llevan, ya que al no formar parte del consejo no se me permite entrar. Y Tifa y yo haremos lo posible por liberaros.

-Gracias Cloud. Pero…si os descubren podría ser vuestro fin..

-Te serviremos hasta la muerte mi señora. Siempre te seremos leales hasta el final. No nos importa morir si lo hacemos como héroes, y pensando en que hemos hecho algo que es justo.

Comenzamos a oir voces por los pasillos de las mazmorras, lo que indicaba que se estaban acercando a por nosotros. Cloud se colocó su capucha y se despidió de nosotros.

-Adiós mi señora. Volveremos a buscaros. Dijo antes de salir sigilosamente por la puerta.

Los gritos en los pasillos indicaban que los guardias entraban a por nosotros.

Mientras abrían nuestras celdas, nos levantaron del suelo y tomándonos por las cadenas que ataban nuestras manos con brusquedad, fuímos llevados ante el consejo.

Entre los presentes había muchos de los nuestros. Mi padre estaba sentado sobre su trono rojo aterciopelado, y Zack permanecía a su lado. Me colocaron frente a mi padre, y yo no bajé la mirada ni un momento, sino que lo desafié, mientras colocaban a Sephiroth al otro lado de la sala, lejos de mí y esperando oír un veredicto.

-Aerith. Comenzó Zack. Olvida a esa bestia y ven conmigo, tu vida será perdonada por ello. Piénsalo, él será castigado pero tú podrás vivir siendo mi reina.

Miré a Zack con desprecio y repulsión, poco antes de contestarle.

-Prefiero estar con los que tu llamas bestias y se una persona libre, que ser tu esposa y pasarme el resto de mi vida como una vulgar esclava para tí.

Sephiroth observaba la escena con los ojos como platos.

-¡Ya basta!!Gritó mi padre.

Aerith, Piénsalo bien. ¿Te niegas a la oportunidad que te damos?¿No prefieres ser dichosa junto a un príncipe que en vez de un perro miserable que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto?

-Lo prefiero…y dicho sea de paso…Al menos ellos no ocultan su pasado con sucias mentiras.

-Entonces tu veredicto será la muerte. Dijo Vincent con frialdad. Y evitando mirarla a los ojos. Mientras los demás asentían, estando de acuerdo con el veredicto de Vincent, Zack decidió no opinar, y miró a Vincent con súplica.

-Me lo prometisteis.

-Lo siento Zack, pero no quiere entrar en razón.

Bajé la cabeza pero aún mantenía mi sonrisa, y dirigí la mirada hacia el otro lado, donde Sephiroth luchaba por destrozar las cadenas que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡Matadme a mí!!!¡Sacrificadme en su lugar!!!ella es inocente!!!Gritaba Sephiroth con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero mi padre no atendía a razones.

Me tomaron de las cadenas y me llevaron de la sala del consejo, mientras oía a Sephiroth gritar, aunque él tambien fue llevado junto a mí.

Nos encontrábamos en una sala circular, con un pilar en el centro. Jamás la había visto, pero supuse que conociendo a mi padre, sería una sala de sacrificios de la que no habría querido que yo supiese de su existencia. Me ataron en el pilar, mientras que a Sephiroth lo colocaron delante mía, colocandole unas cadenas atadas al suelo. Mientras luchaba por liberarse lo observé sonriente. Lo flagelaron hasta el más profundo dolor, mientras mi padre observaba la escena con crueldad y yo gritaba desesperada, hasta que al fin, lo dejaron. Salieron todos de la sala dejándonos solos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Aerith?¿Porqué no has decidido quedarte con Zack y vivir en paz?Ahora mismo podrías tener una vida feliz.

-Mi vida feliz está contigo Sephiroth. Y eso que me ofrecían….no era libertad.

-Aerith….

Mientras oíamos como cerraban las compuertas, a los pocos segundos comenzamos a oír el rugido de un mecanismo abrirse. Una trampilla en el techo. Ya lo comprendí, pretendían quemarme con los rayos del sol y hacer de mí un espectáculo para provocar a Sephiroth. Mientras se iba abriendo poco a poco la trampilla, Sephiroth asustado intentó ponerse en pie rompiendo las cadenas.

-¡Aerith mírame!!!!Gritó en un último y desesperado intento.

Bajé mi vista hacia él y sonreí poco antes de morir abrasada.

-¡Nooooooooo!!!!

-------

Me derrumbé sobre el suelo mientras observaba el macabro espectáculo que estaba delante mía. Aerith ya no era el rostro hermoso que conocí, sino un cadáver quemado. Todo había sido por mi culpa….ensangrentado y lleno de rabia y de dolor no pude hacer otra cosa, y caí en el suelo mientras mi melena se manchaba con la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas.

No supe durante cuanto tiempo estuve allí, hasta que oí como la puerta del salón se abría. Levanté un poco la mirada pero no pude distinguir a las figuras que entraban, lo veía todo borroso. Empecé a oír lamentos.

-¡Aerith mi señora!!!

Pude distinguir entre las sombras como una de las figuras se arrodillaba ante el cuerpo de Aerith manchando sus pies con sus lágrimas.

-¿Sephiroth?

-¡Cloud, dáme la llave rápido!!voy a liberarlo.!!

Otra de las figuras se acercó a mí y con sumo cuidado soltó mis grilletes, y mientras, comenzó a limpiarme las heridas con un pañuelo.

-La ha…matado….comencé yo titubeando. Ha matado…a su hija.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Tifa ¡rápido!!

Mientras el rubio me sujetaba para que no me cayese, Tifa colocaba una flor a los pies de Aerith, mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas.

Escapamos por una de las trampillas del suelo, hasta que poco a poco, fui recobrándome.

-Os estoy…muy agradecido a los dos. Dije yo.

-Ojalá hubíeramos llegado antes. Dijo Cloud agachando serio su cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que será de vosotros?Os darán caza por dejarme escapar. Podéis…venir con nosotros si queréis.

Pero poco antes de terminar, oímos como una tropa de soldados se dirigían hacia nosotros justo al salir de la fortaleza.

-¡Tifa vé con él!!!Con los licántropos estarás a salvo. Gritó Cloud blandiendo su espada e interponiendose entre nosotros y los guardias de los vampiros.

-¡Pero Cloud!!!!

-Hazlo por mí….y por él. Le dijo Cloud mientras tocaba la barriga de Tifa.¡ Marcharos ya!!!

Mientras intentaba conducir a Tifa hacia el claro del bosque en busca de los míos, no pude seguir. Tenía que volver a ayudar a Cloud. Escondí a Tifa tras unos árboles mientras volvía para luchar contra el hombre que me había arrebatado a mi amada.

-Vaya, vaya, Cloud. Así que soltaste a esta bestia. ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerlo?

Preguntaba Vincent ante Cloud.

-Nadie mi señor, pero lo que le habéis hecho a vuestra hija no tiene nombre!!!!!Gritó Cloud furioso.

Intentó darle una estocada, pero Vincent lo apartó con sólo una mano, para llegar a su verdadero objetivo, yo.

-Por tu culpa mi hija está muerta.

-¡Yo la amaba!!!Chillé con furia.

-Tú la mataste. Dijo intentando asestarme un golpe que esquivé. Pero mientras intentaba zafarme de los brazos de los soldados, , Vincent se acercó hacia mí para asestarme una estocada, pero cuando abrí los ojos, Cloud estaba delante mía y sangraba mientras observaba como una espada se había clavado en su pecho.

-Que estúpido. Dijo Vincent, poco antes de tirarlo al suelo y retirar su espada brutalmente.

-¡Maldito!!!Grité mientras me herían entre unos y otros. Pero cuando miré a la luna ví que estaba completamente llena y poco a poco, me fui transformando en licántropo. No podía hacer mucho con tantos guardias, pero estando en esa forma, intentaría llamar a mis congéneres. Aullé con furia mientras me arrojaban al suelo, y empecé a observar una nube de polvo que se extendía hacia lo lejos.

Mientras que Cloud, con sus ojos que yacían casi negros y vacíos me dijo en un último suspiro.

-Por favor, cuida de Tifa.

Su mirada se desvaneció ante el intenso abismo de la muerte, y mientras, mis congéneres llegaban convertidos y se libraba una cruenta batalla en el bosque.

Busqué a Vincent entre la muchedumbre y me dirigí hacia él, asesinando a cuantos se interponían en mi camino. Se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza, y nosotros fuimos detrás, que al final, quedó completamente invadida.

Busqué a Vincent pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte, entonces, recordé que Tifa estaba sóla escondida en el bosque y fui a buscarla.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar lamentar mi maldita desgracia. Tifa yacía en el suelo, cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos se habían apagado y su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

A lo lejos ví una figura que escapaba entre las sombras de la noche, y que pude distinguir como mi peor enemigo, Vincent, quien lo seguí casi hasta el puerto, a punto de escapar en uno de sus barcos, pero le dí muerte antes de que pudiera ir a ningún sitio, asestándole la espada en el pecho y arrojándolo hacia el mar.

Los vampiros habían sido asesinados, en la fortaleza ya no quedaba ninguno. Había vengado a mi amada, aunque me sentí triste por que ella no estaba a mi lado, y por las pérdidas que habían sido culpa mía.

-¡Por fin todo ha terminado!!!!Dijeron Génesis y Ángeal que me aclamaban junto al resto.

-No. Esto es sólo el principio.-Dije yo.

------

Un muchacho moreno caminaba por el bosque, sus ojos azulados intensos, observaban con rabia a su mejor amigo asesinado en el suelo. Mientras tocaba sus mejillas de aspecto angelical y se manchaba las manos de sangre, se dirigió hacia el bosque cargando su espada sobre su espalda.

Allí, en un rincón, un bebé lloraba al lado de un cuerpo inerte. Tifa había dado a luz, pero para algunos vampiros, el dar a luz es algo muy complicado, tanto que muchos perdian la vida.

Zack cogió al bebé con sumo cuidado y lo tapó con un trozo de tela que se arrancó. Lo miró con ternura mientras se lo llevaba.

-----

En un barco, alguien salía del fondo del mar. Vincent había sobrevivido a sus heridas. Zack esperaba en el barco junto a su ataúd preparado para hibernar.

Vincent se metió dentro del ataúd mientras que Zack hacía zarpar el barco.

-------

_Habían pasado mil años desde aquella noche. Un abrigo negro ondeaba al compás del viento. Unos cabellos largos y castaños se mecían suavemente mientras la lluvia mojaba cada parte de su piel. Encima del campanario, unos profundos ojos verdes esmeralda observaban desde lejos._

La guerra se había estancado. El más temido líder de los licántropos, Sephiroth, había sido asesinado. Pero los licántropos no estaban dispuestos a seguirlo hasta su tumba. Nuestro odio hacia ellos viene del pasado. Mi padre adoptivo y el padre de todos nosotros, Vincent, me salvó cuando era una niña. Los licántropos asesinaron a mis padres. Mi padre, perteneciente a los guerreros de la muerte, Cloud, y mi madre, una sirvienta de Vincent. Ambos, grandes vampiros que dieron su vida por mí.

En la calle, caminan dos licántropos:Uno con una gabardina granate y el pelo castaño y corto que se pega más a su cara con cada paso que dá. Sus ojos son verdes. El otro, más grande y corpulento, con el pelo moreno hacia atrás y los ojos intensamente azules, que me recuerda mucho a nuestro líder del clan de guerreros de la muerte, Zack.

Mientras mi blanquecina piel se moja con la lluvia y mi pelo se pega a mi cara, observo hacia los lados a dos de mis congéneres esperando su señal para atacar.

-¡Aeris!!!Me llama Yuffie desde uno de los lados.

Caigo en picado hacia el suelo y escondo mis pistolas, para continuar siguiendo a los dos licántropos, mientras los dos de los míos intentan prepararles una emboscada por otra parte, pero me descubren con su maldito y perfecto olor.

Hay un tiroteo. La gente se asusta y sale corriendo. Saco mis objetos de plata y mientras intentan morderme les disparo una gran cantidad de balas de plata. El de la gabardina granate ahora yace en el suelo, pero uno de mis congéneres tambien.

El otro intenta seguirme, hasta que, corriendo me escapo por un oscuro pasadizo. Me siento acorralada cuando una oscura figura se coloca detrás mía. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, sacó dos cuchillas de plata y me doy la vuelta rápidamente arrojándolas al cuerpo del licántropo. Pero, permanece inmóvil al verme. Nuestros ojos verdes se encuentran y su pelo plateado se mueve ligeramente con el viento. Unas palabras salen de su boca.

-¿Aerith, eres tú?

Mientras se acerca hacia mí, algo me impide huir. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser algo me dice que me quede, y que no huya.

Él bello licántropo toca mis mejillas con suavidad, acariciándolas con cada paso.

-¿Quién eres?Le pregunto yo.

-¿No me recuerdas Aerith?

-Me llamo Aeris…

Mientras toma mis manos con delicadeza, espero el momento cuando noto que sus colmillos se han clavado en mi cuello haciendo brotar la sangre. Los recuerdos agolpados me vienen a la mente y entonces, lo veo a él mil años antes, me veo a mí junto a mi padre, y después me veo haciendo el amor con él, incluso veo hasta mi propia muerte, y él, llorando desconsoladamente frente a mi cadáver. No deja de morder mi cuello hasta que me separo de él con brusquedad y lágrimas en los ojos. Mi verdadero ser, ha surgido a su real apariencia, y recuerdo mi vida pasada.

-¿Sephiroth?

Mi corazón late con furia, justo antes de besarnos y abrazarnos con fuerza, porque en realidad, no era yo misma hasta que lo encontré a él. Sabía que me faltaba algo desde el instante en que nací. Era él. La reencarnación tambien era posible para los vampiros. No sabía que es lo que había estado buscando desde que nací. Zack siempre me había dicho que no me parecía a ninguno de mis padres, siempre me había dicho que le recordaba mucho a la hija de Vincent, aunque él prefirió no hablar más del tema. Pero ahora, lo he visto todo claro….y sé que ahora Vincent, morirá bajo mis manos.

**FIN**

**Bueno espero q os haya gustado. Me pareció original hacer una reencarnación de Aeris y no acabarla tan triste asi que….**

**Bueno gracias a todos x leer y a los q me habéis dejado reviews.**

**Nyanda: Bueno, para ti ya no tenía misterio pillina, que ya te la conté jejeje, pero de la otra no sabes nada de nada, la voy a continuar ahora mismo, xq ya keria acabar esta primero para seguir con el resto.**

**Tamborilero:No sé si el final te habrá gustado mucho, pero no quería alargarlo. Se supone que Tifa murió al dar a luz no la mató nadie. Es verdad q yo siempre e pensao una cosa ¿Cómo gaitas parian los licántropos si solo eran tíos todos?¿es q acaso eran hermafroditas?xq el nacimiento de Lucian es un poco raro la verdad….Pero bueno. Muxas gracias x tus reviews y espero q me sigas en las otras y ánimo con lo q hayas pensao hacer!!!!**

**SakaeKaze:Jejeje de vacaciones q morro jeje haber cuando tengo el privilegio de leer algo tuyo(cuando vengas claro)y tengas ganas de escribir. Me alegro de tus reviews q siempre me animan muxas gracias.**

**AquilesFair: Bueno espero q mis recomendaciones de doujins te hayan gustao, q pases felices vacaciones.**

**BUENO XAO ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS!!!!!**


End file.
